Dormir bien
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Y es que una noche de buen sueño la habían perdido hace mucho tiempo y solo quedaba buscarla en los brazos que te dan paz.


**Dormir bien**

 **Sherhiya Runa**

 **Capitulo único**

* * *

Las noches eran para dormir. Bueno, ese era una verdad universal, una regla, pero cuando eres una persona que ha visto tanto como ha vivido esa verdad se vuelve un poco ambigua, y la regla establecida de disfrutar una confortable noche en una cama cómoda se vuelve difícil de cumplir.

Pero no podía evitarlo, la cama era demasiado suave, sentía como si las esquinas del colchón se cernieran sobre él, esperando el momento adecuado para enterrarlo. Ese fue el primer problema: la cama y su incapacidad para sentirse cómodo en algo después de haber pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo en barrancones con camas plegables cuando tenía suerte o en el piso cuando no. Su cuerpo no se adaptaba al material suave, por lo que sus ojos y su conciencia se negaban rotundamente a apagarse cuando se suponía debía dormir.

Una vez que cambio su lugar para dormir por el piso alfombrado de su departamento y una cobija delgada; y posteriormente por un nuevo colchón mas duro- todo comprado por su sueldo de SHIELD- se dio cuenta de que el objeto no era el culpable de su insomnio.

Pensó, por mucho tiempo, que eran los recuerdos, las pesadillas. Esas imágenes interminables que le buscaban cuando cerraba los ojos y que no le abandonaban hasta que se levantara de la cama y tomara un café sumamente cargado, para aguantar la jornada, y salir a correr esperando dejar todo detrás de él.

Pero nunca pudo, nunca se libro de ellos y lo acompañaban cada noche al intentar dormir.

Pensó que sería normal, se hizo a la idea que una noche de descanso sería imposible. Steve Rogers había cubierto su cuota de sueño y ahora debía estar alerta para el mundo.

Un día lo platico con Natasha, cuando conoció a Sam el tema volvió a surgir, y ambos le recomendaron lo mismo, a sabiendas que el joven Capitán no les haría caso. Pero era comprensible, sus argumentos validos. No había nadie con quien pudiera hablar de las imágenes y de los recuerdos, incluso no había nadie que entendiera en lo mas mínimo aquella ansiedad que tenia día y noche al saberse en un mundo y un tiempo que no eran suyos. Y aun así, arriesgar tu vida por el.

Cuando el hecho se hizo común, después de mudarse de su departamento en la ciudad y remplazarlo por una habitación en la torre de los Vengadores, se dio cuenta de su gran error. Él no era el único, él no era tan especial.

Las primeras veces que se encontró con Tony en la cocina, Steve buscando un vaso con leche o un poco de agua, lo único que habían atinado a hacer fue asentirse con la cabeza y seguir por su camino. Tony no hacia ningún comentario acerca de su insomnio, así que Steve se hizo a la idea de que él tampoco debía cuestionar nada. No era de su incumbencia.

Un tiempo después, cuando habían remplazado los silencios acompañados por mensajes de "Buenas noches" cada que se veían en la cocina, fue que Steve noto que a diferencia de él mismo, Tony no tenía tan buena pinta después de noches sin dormir, a demás de que después de varios días había uno en el que no veían al millonario por ningún lado, solo para enterarse que estaba en su habitación hasta que JARVIS lo hacía obvio.

Fue cuando se recordó que Tony no era un súper soldado, era normal. Brillante, arrogante, ingenioso e indiscutiblemente encantador pero seguía siendo un humano normal que requería horas de sueño, comida saludable y paz.

Nunca supo con claridad que fue lo que le impulso la primera noche a ir a su laboratorio, llevando un plato de comida y algo más saludable que un café; pero lo que hubiera sido fue acertado. La primera noche Tony lo saco del laboratorio alegando que nadie tenía que ver los nuevos prototipos hasta que estuvieran listos- al parecer una especie de sorpresa para el equipo- pero después de una semana de insistencia de parte del capitán se rindió. Steve estaba convencido de que el argumento de que no entendería nada de lo que hacía aunque lo tuviera en frente fue lo que termino por convencerlo.

Las primera noches solo entraba con la bandeja y la dejaba en un costado, intentando no interrumpir. Poco tiempo después, cada que entraba, Tony dejaba de hacer aquello que estuviera haciendo y le ponía atención, así que empezaron a tener conversaciones y cenas a muy altas horas de la noche. Una noche en particular había bajado con algo más que una cena, o aperitivo nocturno, ya que Tony ahora si comía con todo el equipo o con aquellos que se encontraran en la torre. Se había llevado consigo su cuaderno de bocetos, un cuaderno que le había obsequiado Sam después de que le contara lo mucho que le gustaba dibujar cuando tenía algún momento libre durante su servicio en la guerra.

Esa noche Tony no había dicho nada cuando después de comer Steve se quedo en una silla en la esquina y se había puesto a dibujar. Esa noche ambos se habían olvidado del horario limite que el rubio había impuesto. Esa noche ninguna de los dos durmió, al igual que ninguno de los dos se sintió mal por eso.

A pesar de todas esas buenas noches, también las había donde Tony estaba tan desesperado e irritable que Steve no podía ni siquiera pasar de la puerta por temor de recibir alguna herramienta o trozo de metal en la cabeza. Y aunque de esas eran pocas las había.

También había noches en las que Tony no las pasaba en la torre sino en el departamento de Pepper. Y esas noches Steve simplemente se quedaba frente al televisor olvidándose de la palabra dormir.

Ninguno se había percatado de lo bien que les hacia esa rutina, ni siquiera percibieron que una vez abandonado el taller dormían mejor que nunca, y es que nunca se dieron cuenta que ambos se traían paz.

Y nunca lo vieron, o al menos lo hicieron muy tarde.

Ultron. Ahora él les robaba el sueño. Ultron y sus consecuencias. Tony no podía dormir de la culpa, Steve solo pensaba en la manera de derrotarlo. Si llegaron a dormir durante ese periodo de tiempo no fue como antes, y solo hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta lo que les había hecho falta.

Con un villano mas derrotado, con una torre menos pero con dos nuevos integrantes en el equipo fue que se mudaron al complejo. Una sección mas amplia para las necesidades de los vengadores de la tierra. Con todas las comodidades para que Tony presumiera y con todo lo útil para que Natasha y Steve se hicieran cargo del nuevo equipo.

Se encontraban relajados, enfocados pero aquellas noches se habían perdido. Ahora Tony se encerraba bajo llave todas las noches, bebiendo algo más que café, sobre todo cuando su relación con Pepper se fue en picada inminentemente. Steve solo podía verlo todo desde la sala de entrenamientos, y desde una habitación que evitaba lo más posible, ya que si no dormías en ella no tenía una razón de ser.

Y fue ahí, una noche sentado en la cocina, cuando se dio cuenta que ya no era la cama ni los recuerdos los que no le dejaban dormir. Ambos seguían pesando, pero ya no eran la primera razón para su insomnio. Lo era él. O mejor dicho su ausencia.

Aparentemente el hombre de hierro llego a una conclusión similar. Buscándolo como desesperado un mes después de lo de Ultron- mucho para su gusto- y encontrándolo en la cocina, con un vaso de leche en las manos y una taza de café junto a él. La taza era suya, porque cuando la probó se dio cuenta que era exactamente como si él mismo se la hubiera preparado.

Su convivencia no había vuelto a ser la misma. Los silencios simples se habían remplazado por silencios cómplices. Las conversaciones banales de la época, cualquiera de sus dos épocas, se habían cambiado por cosas más personales. Howard había sido mencionado en algunas ocasiones, para disgusto de uno y para el remordimiento de otro. Steve se dio cuenta de lo que le había causado sin proponérselo, pero nadie tampoco obligo a Howard a que se separa de su hijo a favor de una leyenda. También había salido a colación Peggy, o tía Peggy como Tony la llamaba, y la recién terminada relación con Pepper. Se habían sincerado a tal grado que se dieron cuenta lo idiotas y ciegos que habían sido.

No tenían nada en común. Uno era un hombre clásico y el otro un contemporáneo. Uno tenía mucho recato y al otro le faltaba. Steve creía que aquello que su pecho sentía podía ser incorrecto, creía que tal vez debía vivir para siempre con el, al igual que con la falta de sueño; por otra parte Tony no estaba dispuesto a recostarse y no dormir una noche más.

Tony fue el que se acerco y el que dio el primer toque, pero en si el beso que los dejo sin aliento y con los labios rojos fue orquestado por Steve. Una noche como cualquier otra se dieron cuenta que aquello que habían construido a base de cafés calientes y noches interminables era lo más tangible que alguna vez iban a experimentar.

Sus noches se habían mudado de una cocina o un taller a la habitación de Tony. Ya sea para recostarse unas horas juntos, y después despedirse entrada la mañana, o pasando de los besos a caricias más sugerentes y privadas; ambos se habían entregado a las sensaciones que el otro le provocaba, y se habían refugiado en el pecho contrario para acallar las voces e imágenes que remordían sus conciencias.

Sin darse cuenta habían empezado a dormir horas seguidas sin ningún problema, solo para despertarse en los brazos del otro.

Los días seguían con una rutina establecida. Entre los problemas de la compañía y muy numerosas fundaciones- fundaciones con poco tiempo de haberse creado- para Tony. Y las misiones "menores" que no requerían al equipo completo, así como el entrenamiento para Steve. Sus vidas no habían cambiado, los demás podían percibir que algo entre ellos si lo había hecho pero seguían siendo los dos pilares de un equipo que se encontraba en su punto más importante. Haciéndose de casos alrededor del mundo, siendo útiles.

Esa importancia internacional había llevado a Steve a estar fuera del complejo por periodos de tiempo prolongados, dejando la comodidad del sueño en la cama que compartía con el millonario y ansiando el regreso a esa rutina tan necesaria.

Por lo que después de una prolongada misión, cuando regresaron y se percato que Tony no estaba, y arriesgándose a su enojo por invadir su espacio, movió todas sus pertenencias a la mas que espaciosa habitación del castaño. Cuando este regreso, muy tarde, y le vio dormido en su cama, acomodado con sus cobijas y durmiendo en su propia almohada no dijo nada, solo se recostó junto a él y se dispuso a cambiar sus planes iniciales de trabajar en el taller toda la noche para poder dormir a su lado hasta el amanecer.

Ninguno dijo nada de la mudanza de Steve. No había por que decir algo.

Esos momentos, esos momentos que parecían eternos pero que no duraban más que algunas horas, fueron los más felices para ambos. Por eso se dio cuenta del cambio en su comportamiento, por eso se percato que algo en su cabeza lo estaba molestando y es que la culpa es una maldita que corroe el corazón lentamente.

No iba a negar que se sintió traicionado, que sintió que le había jugado chueco y que todas aquellas conversaciones nocturnas acerca de lo que estaban dispuestos a hacer por las personas quedara en solo palabras al aire. Ellos eran la imagen de la libertad, eran el ejemplo para todas las personas para que enseñaran al mundo quienes en realidad eran. Ellos eran héroes, no marionetas como querían hacerlos.

La noche cuando hablaron de los Tratados de Sokovia la había pasado en un avión directo a Londres, y Tony en el complejo preguntándose si había arruinado la mejor relación, ya que claro que lo consideraba una relación estable- de las únicas dos que había tenido- a favor de limpiar su conciencia.

Ambos se arrepintieron de no haber hecho una llamada. Y es que el tiempo se les había venido encima.

Bucky, el Rey de Wakanda, explosiones, persecuciones. Todos siendo detenidos, huyendo, cazando. Enojo, ira, desesperación y la presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar. Habían peleado con sus amigos, con su familia, habían visto a aquel de quien se habían enamorado y lo habían golpeado, reducido en el suelo del aeropuerto. Eran dos bandos, se habían fragmentado solo para darse cuenta que alguien más los quería quebrados.

Tony se había dado cuenta de su error al hablar con Sam, Sam creía que aun había una oportunidad para que las cosas terminaran bien, o al menos no tan mal como estaban. Tony voló en ayuda de aquel que siempre le había soportado, casi todo, y aunque en su cabeza le hacía parcialmente responsable del destino de su mejor amigo, no podía negar que la había cagado en grande al no confiar en él.

Pero como volver a confiar cuando te das cuenta de que te han mentido por tanto tiempo.

Aunque claro, omitir no es mentir, pero si es herir.

Steve no sabía que decir cuando vio los ojos llorosos ni la expresión quebrada de aquel a quien más quería y a quien quería proteger con su silencio. Steve solo atino a detenerlo cuando arremetió contra Bucky, intentando que no hiciera algo estúpido y se arrepintiera después- algo poco probable. Trato de contenerlo, sin darse cuenta que el mismo estaba incontenible.

Ambos sangraron esa noche, ambos lloraron y se rompieron en pedazos. Tony lo hizo recostado en el suelo de Siberia sosteniendo un escudo arañado y manchado de su sangre y Steve lo hizo sostenido a su mejor amigo, huyendo.

La carta y el teléfono habían sido un grito al vacio, escuchado por nadie e ignorado por todos. Tony no ocuparía ese aparato, ni aunque su vida dependa de ello. Él era fuerte, había sido fuerte antes, seria fuerte ahora y lo seria en un futuro. Se enfrascaría en apoyar al joven prospecto trepador de muros y en reparar su error, se haría de la vista gorda de la fuga en la prisión mas resguardada del mundo y viviría para sanarse a él y a Rhodey. No por nada era Tony Stark.

Ignorando su dolor, ignorando a Steve.

Quien desde Wakanda, temporalmente, se las arreglaría para cumplir una de sus promesas: cuidar al mundo. Encargándose de todo, día y noche, ya que había vuelto a no dormir. Bajo las preocupadas miradas de Wanda y de Sam, con el silencio constante e interrogante de Clint y Scott, él haría su vida de nuevo. Queriendo remplazar sus insomnios por noches en aquella cama, por noches de conversaciones y por aquellas en las que pasaba horas, bajo la luz azul del reactor, retratando aquel rostro tranquilo que le quito más de un suspiro de los labios.

Y es que si algo habían perdido fue el poder dormir al anochecer y despertar con el sol, sabiendo que aquello que soñaban no era real, pero si aquel que estaba entre sus brazos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pensado y hecho hoy mismo. Recién escrito y espero que en serio les guste. Yo creo que aun hay posibilidades para estos dos, pero me gusta apegarme mucho al canon y aderezarlo con un poco de mi pareja favorita. Como en es completamente basado en las películas.

Intente basarme en los dos, jugar con los dos.

Espero les guste. Feliz 14, si lo están pasando con alguien o solos. Eso no importa.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
